


looking for yuuki

by renainamjoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confusion, F/F, Mutual Pining, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renainamjoon/pseuds/renainamjoon
Summary: two girls who meet together one night in a club while one is drunk. they know each other from their pasts, and one holds a secrets to why they're bounded together by fate





	1. one

red lights hazed over the back of the girl's head, dyeing her normally chestnut hair a delicate shade of crimson in the night as she cowered over a toilet bowl in the bathroom of some club. this girl was drunk, as was obvious by her current position, but the reason, not so.

she retched into the already full bowl once again, and a different girl entered the bathroom. the red lights reflected upon this girl's face too, but this time complimenting the shades and shape of her face. the scene that led before her quickly reflected in the dark black of her almond shaped eyes, not giving her much time to think about how to react.

however, there was no need for this. the girl squatted on the floor quickly turned her head around to face whoever had come in; her blurred eyes not being able to adjust to the change of scenery in front of her. rubbing her lips with her blouse sleeve, she blinked a few times before her eyes went wide in shock from seeing the figure standing right in front of her. she looked at her own hand before she changed her eyes to look at the legs, torso, and then eventually head of the confused, older, girl before her.

quickly her look of shock turned into drunk elatedness, tears in her eyes as she jumped up from her position on the floor, nearly falling over in the process. 

and then,  _finally_ , her hoarse, husky, drunk voice called out;

"ma-mastuoka senpai!? is, is that you?" she stuttered, clutching at the taller girl's arm.

the girl who's named she had asked, was in fact called matsuoka. matsuoka yuuki.

matsuoka was obviously confused at everything that had just happened in the few seconds she had been in that club's bathroom. unfortunately, one of her traits, whether good or not, was to help others when they were in need, and so, whether fate had decided it or not, the good hearted girl then and there decided to take the drunk one home - she needed help, whether she liked it or not.

she grabbed back onto the shorter girls arm, her right hand moving it's way to her waist as she struggled to help the girl to stand up. with this, she gave a reply;

"yes, it's me, mastuoka. but, how did you know? and, why are you calling me senpai?"

before she had time to answer, the other collapsed in her arms, passed out from all the alcohol intake.

"hah... what am i going to do with you? showing up out of nowhere, calling my name and then fainting right in my arms? i guess it can't be helped though" matsuoka thought out loud as she hoisted the other girl up and out of the club's bathroom, and then straight out of the club.

the walk back to matsuoka's house was not far from the club, and as it was the dead of night, it was easy to move the passed out girl back to where she lived. the night air was cool, and refreshed both of the girls to the point where the other woke up, although still highly intoxicated.

once arriving at the older girl's apartment, she lay down the other girl on her bed while she went to change clothes and take a shower. in this time, the other stirred, and clumsily found her way to the bathroom where matsuoka was having her shower and proceeded to throw up again.

she quickly finished her shower and helped the other girl clear up the mess of vomit that was half in the toilet bowl. by now, matsuoka was fully exhausted and ready to go to sleep, but a certain drunk stranger was going to keep her up all night.

after a few attempts at trying to brush the younger's teeth, matsuoka gave up and went to fetch a glass of water.

she returned, and sat down on the bed where the other was laying o her back, almost passed out again. she poked her on the back and tried to get her attention,

"hey, drink this water, uhh, wait, what did you say your name was again? or did you not?"

the girl laying on the bed sat up surprisingly fast and faced to turn the other. this was the first time that matsuoka had seen her face so clearly, albeit in the artificial glow of the ceiling light.

she had a small, slightly chubby face with round cheeks that were now stained red from the alcohol, and soft-looking pink lips, which, in matsuoka's mind, seemed almost  _too_  perfect.

her eyes, half closed, were, as matsuoka could only just tell, and enchanting shade of almost-black-but-not-too-dark-that-you-can-still-see-the-pupil brown, which suited her small, mouse-like eyes.

the younger opened her mouth and replied,

"i didn't. silly of me, right. i mean, i-i thought you'd remember me like i remembered you, but that's s-silly of me to think that. if i say my name, i think you'll remember though."

she snaked closer and closer to the elder's face, getting so close that matsuoka could feel her warm breath on her own.

and then, she kissed her.

turning away and taking the glass of water from matsuoka's hand, she then gave a definite answer:

"i'm takano momoe. remember now?"

and then, she proceeded to fall asleep.


	2. two

as morning rose, warm sunlight spilt through the light blinds of takano's room. the warmness touched both girl's skin, giving them a friendly 'good morning' from the sun.

the younger of the girls stirred slightly, rusting the sheets on the bed both of them were lying on. however, she did not awake, for she was still deep in some sort of dream. the eldest was the first to wake up, embarrassed of the things that had happened the night before; the memories were still fresh in her mind.

it could not be said that she wasn't confused. takano barely remembered this girl, yuka or whatever her name was. she had ended up forgetting about most of her school life before university as she started to lead a new life and concentrated on her studies, but she just couldn't help to think that this girl lying on her bed was familiar. 

maybe almost _too_ familiar.

takano bathed in the morning sunlight for a while before getting out of bed. the room held an indescribable atmosphere, one left over from the incidents that had happened last night. she swung her legs over the side of her bed - at this moment matsuoka stirred more and her eyes flickered open slightly.

in this moment, takano held her breath still, trying not to alert and awaken matsuoka, who (she thought) may not remember what she did last night, and may question why she is in a stranger's home.

again, takano silently tried to hoist herself up from the sheets of the bed, and this time, succeeded.

she tiptoed around the apartment, doing dull daily chores, like tidying, for about half an hour before the other rose.

matsuoka felt heavy, her head aching as the blood rushed to it when she sat up, her eyes lidded heavily with sleep glued shut as she tried to figure out where on earth she was. as she slowly opened her eyes, nausea poured over her, causing her to let out a deep groan. wherever she was, it was definitely too bright.

takano quietly stood in front of matsuoka, watching her wake up, scared if she might scare the disorientated girl sat on her bed.

as matsuoka finally opened her eyes, she rubbed them dozily and yawned, and then looked straight forward.

"ahh!!" she screamed.

takano jumped slightly in response to this sudden outburst, but she was nowhere as near as confused as matsuoka was.

the younger girl's face was pale, drained from last night's activities, and also probably the shock she had just got. she squinted her eyes as she looked at the girl's face in front of her, and as she looked down at her hands they slowly got wider and wider.

"i... i- what is happening?" she asked in confusion " why-why are you here?"

"i live here?" takano replied softly

"but, senpai, why am i in your house?"

swiftly after saying this, she clasped her hand over her mouth, like she'd said too much.

takano cocked her head, questioning why this girl was trying to be so secretive.

"i'm sorry," takano said "but i don't quite remember you"

there was a pregnant pause in the air before matsuoka replied

"i... i don't think i would expect you to..." she paused "i only remember because of this," she looked down and signaled at her hands "but, i wouldn't expect you to understand"

"no, i remember vaguely about high school, but sorry, who are you? i can't seem to remember your name." takano knew she was lying, as matsuoka had told her her name the previous night, but she just wanted to make sure.

"oh. right."matsuoka bowed her head as she blushed "i'm yuuki matsuoka. i was in class 2-E when you were in third year. we went to the same art club"

"ohh! the art club! yeah, yeah, i remember, not all that well though."

matsuoka kept her head bowed downwards as another pause spread through the room.

"i-i'm sorry." she stuttered whilst fiddling with the bed sheets.

"no! you don't need to be! i guess it's kinda nice to meet someone i knew a few years back!"

matsuoka could feel the older girl's smile even whilst her head was bowed, and she thought it was too bright, too kind, too forgiving. she had inconvenienced her poor upperclassman last night, and done all of  _that_ to her without thinking.

"i guess so" she quietly replied, raising her head "a-anyway, as i asked earlier, where am i? i mean, i know i'm at your place, but... where exactly is  _here_? i could live ages away from here. and..." she paused and looked at her the clock, "oh shit! it's monday right!? i have classes in an hours time!!"

takano laughed lightly, "woah, you sure do talk a lot. i live in k apartment block no. 3, flat 509. you?"

matsuoka's jaw dropped "wait, no way? i live just across the hall. i - what? woah that's -"

takano laughed again, interrupting the girl in front of her, "then, you attend y university right? we could go together if you want, i have classes soon too."

the younger girl's eyes brightened "yes, if that's fine with you! i'll go get ready now!"

"and be quick about it!" takano watched matsuoka jump off of the bed and out of the door like she hadn't had a single drop of alcohol last night.

 


End file.
